1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to acaricidal compositions and methods of controlling acarina.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese laid open patent Hei 8-319202 describes trifluoromethanesulfonanilide compounds as possessing an acaricidal activity.
WO 93/22297 describes oxazoline compounds as possessing an acaricidal activity.
In cases of using the trifluoromethanesulfonanilide compounds or the oxazoline compounds as a singular active ingredient in a composition for controlling acarina, a large amount of the active ingredient is needed to effectively control acarina.